The purpose of this Memorandum of Understanding (MOU) is to establish an agreement between the NIH and the DOE for providing instrumentation for advanced beamlines that will support research needs of the life sciences community at the National Synchroton Light Source-II (NSLS-II) at Brookhaven National Laboratory (BNL). The DOE office of energy sciences is building the NSLS-II electron storage ring along with beamlines that will support physical sciences research.